Nini Salazar-Roberts
Nina "Nini" Salazar-Roberts is a junior and musical theater enthusiast, who is cast as Gabriella Montez. Personality Nini is shown to be kind, loyal, caring and loving. She also has a strong passion for theatre as she attended a theatre camp the summer before junior year. She is hesitant about becoming an actress, but after a boost in her confidence at theatre camp, she decides to take center stage by auditioning for the role of Gabriella Montez in East High's production of High School Musical: The Musical, with her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) E.J. at her side. Physical Appearance Nini has brown hair and eyes. She first appears in a mauve leather jacket, cream and mauve sweater, and blue jeans. Biography Season 1 The Auditions The Read-Through She is shown to be careless towards Ricky as they rehearse together. When Ricky messes up the dance, she notes his hatred of musicals and his inability to take anything seriously. Stating that when he commits to something, he makes a joke of it and coasts. Therefore, if he really cared about her, then he would let someone who wanted to play the role of Troy Bolton play it, leaving Ricky speechless and walking away. The Wonderstudies Blocking Homecoming What Team? Thanksgiving The Tech Rehearsal Opening Night Act Two Relationships Ricky Bowen Nini and Ricky have known each other since kindergarten. Nini and Ricky both are the reasons why their nicknames are the way they are. In The Auditions, Nini posted a video on her Instagram of a song she wrote for Ricky; titled 'I Think I Kinda, You Know' as a one year anniversary gift. The romantic montage video confesses her love to Ricky publicly to all of their friends and family online. Ricky is unable to say it back due to his confusion of what love really was. Therefore, he panicked at a loss of words and asked her for a pause while she was off to theatre camp. Nini is known to be the person that Ricky feels like he can tell anything to and the one who gives him the best pep talks. Ricky has Nini under his favorites on his contact list. In Act Two, Ricky finally confesses his love for Nini before she walks out of the room, explaining that he mentally kicked himself for not telling her that night in her bedroom and that he wanted their relationship to not be just a showmance. Nini suggests that they kiss after tearing up, leaving Ricky with a smile on his face. Rushing up to each other, they share a few long kisses. They both exchange opening night gifts with one another, those of to which are a guitar pick that has 'Freaky Math Girl' engraved into it, and a dog tag that has 'Freaky Callback Boy' engraved into it. After exchanging gifts, Nini had to leave to take pictures, giving him one last kiss. At the end of the episode after the recruiter from the Youth Arts Conservatory leaves, Ricky is seen opening the school door, smiling at Nini. Main Article: Nini and Ricky E.J. Caswell Main Article: Nini and E.J. Kourtney Main Article: Nini and Kourtney Trivia * She has two mothers and is the first main character in a Disney show to have two parents of the same sex. * It is unknown what happened to her biological father, but it is possible that she was a sperm donor baby. * Her real name is Nina, and her nickname "Nini" was given to her by Ricky because he couldn't say his "a"s in kindergarten. * She is part Filipino. She calls her grandma "Lola", which is the Filipino term for grandmother in Ep. 7 'Thanksgiving'. Her grandmother also refers to coming from a 'province' which is how the Philippines is divided. This is reflective of Olivia Rodrigo, who is also Filipino. Gallery Category:Main Characters